


狗血番外·肉肉肉

by morisue



Series: ALL go 狗血 [2]
Category: V6
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定大概是茉莉二十岁前夕。按正文的时间，已经和坂本在一起差不多两年，ken告了白但两人没有在一起，被偷袭事件的前几个月。<br/>现实里的这个年纪，真的是“吾家有女初长成”般亭亭玉立的时候。眉眼已经完全长开定型，但还略略冒着傻气XD头毛还没留长染成金色，深栗的半长发，介于少女和少年之间。<br/>不过还不是最美的时候。02、03年，短暂的白嫩期，一张脸一头毛怎么折腾都不可方物。鲔鱼秀的时候美得我都想[哔——]上了他= =[/哔——]<br/>那个时候，在文中，已经和ken纠缠不清了。果然是因为和两个男人爱与被爱，双重滋润的缘故么捧脸-v-（阿姨你已经坏得碎掉了好吗= =<br/>不过二十岁的时候还没刺青，请让我穿越一下吧-v-</p>
            </blockquote>





	狗血番外·肉肉肉

小樽一家温泉旅馆内。  
纸门拉开一截，森田看了眼空荡荡的走廊，侧身出了房间，轻轻把门拉好。  
白色的衬衣上沾了血，斑斑点点，像扎染的花。披上干净的深色羽绒服，拉链拉到下巴，就将血衣完全挡住了。  
其实森田一直很小心，因为他知道血迹很麻烦，他也不爱洗衣服。他原本是从背后捂住男人的嘴，并且精准的划开了颈动脉，就连血液喷洒的角度都计算过，全喷在了屏风上，纸门干干净净。但也许是怀着一口怨气没死透，在森田蹲下来用男人的外套擦拭刀上的血迹时，他居然挣扎着抬起了手。其实那动作是很慢很慢的，说不定立刻就因没气而软倒。但出于职业杀手的敏锐，森田还没弄清动静，刀已经本能的挥了出去。  
多了一道伤口的手臂无力的摔在榻榻米上。森田站起来，拉起袖子擦掉脸上的血，抖了抖脏了的前襟，懊恼的啧了一声。  
出了旅馆，外面飘着大雪，天色阴沉。森田打了个哆嗦，将带毛边的连衣帽扣上拉紧，拦了辆出租车。  
“你办完事应该不早了，天气也不好，恐怕回不来东京。这是我朋友开的旅馆，我已经跟他说好了，你可以直接去住。”  
临行前，坂本给了他一张名片，上面写着房间号。  
幸好。至少得把衣服处理了。森田靠着椅背，望着窗外灰朦朦乱纷纷的雪，恹恹的合上眼。

两家旅馆相隔大概20公里，因为积雪难行，车开了快1个小时才到。被司机叫醒的森田迷糊的揉揉眼，已经是吃晚饭的时候，窗外完全黑了。  
跟着带路的妈妈桑，森田走得不快。任务是临时接到的，森田丢下吃了一半的午餐便上了飞机。像商务人员抢业绩一样匆忙赶去杀人这种事听起来不可思议，但对森田来说却是习以为常。任务的对象往往都是老奸巨猾，能摸清动向不容易，所以必须立刻给予打击，一旦逃脱，就会变得异常麻烦。  
一月底的北海道非常冷，森田却依旧穿得不多。杀人是体力活，加上又冷又饿，他变得很困，只想赶紧糊弄一下开始发疼的胃就上床睡觉。  
拉开门，放了暖炉而异常温暖的室内，倚着矮几喝酒的男人冲他笑了：“你来啦。”  
困倦的森田有点蒙，他愣了一下才反应过来：“你怎么在这里。”  
坂本起身拉他进来，随手拉上门：“我坐你下一班飞机来的呀。”  
“为什么？”森田懒懒的一屁股坐到榻榻米上，困惑的抬头看他。  
“北海道哦，小樽哦，冬天哦，温泉哦。”坂本笑着蹲下来和他平视，“偶尔不会想度个假吗茉莉塔桑。”  
“什么啊！”森田一下子躺倒在地，“我还以为出什么事了呢。”  
坂本笑呵呵的拉他：“好了快起来吃饭，你饿了吧。”  
森田翻了个身，趴着榻榻米闭着眼喃喃：“我想睡觉。”  
“别傻了快起来。”坂本拉拉森田的胳膊，软塌塌的任摆布。他探身去看，森田一动也不动，耷拉的刘海盖住眼睛也不管，缓缓的呼吸着，竟真的要睡了。  
“喂你别真的睡啊！”坂本说着，上手就往森田腰上挠，怕痒的森田立刻弹了一下，挣扎着要爬开，坂本大笑着不放手，两个人滚到一块。  
直到森田笑得喘不过气坂本才松开。森田瘫在榻榻米上弓着身子揉着肚子哎哟哎哟的唤，坂本在上方撑着身子看他，笑意渐渐变得缓而深，俯下去吻他。  
松开时两人都微微的喘，坂本笑着拍拍森田的脸：“这下醒了吧。”  
森田别过脸，笑憋不住，还硬撇着嘴说：“色老头。”  
坂本往他屁股上一拍：“快起来。你中饭也没吃好吧，饿久了又喊胃疼。”  
森田翻身坐起来。笑闹了一场，屋里又暖和，身上出了薄汗，下意识的拉开外套。  
正要去开门的坂本停下步子，脸色一变：“你受伤了？！”  
森田低头一看才想起衣服上还沾着血。“哦，不小心弄脏的。”  
坂本松了口气。“那你先洗洗换身衣服吧。以后小心点。”他指着另一头的门，“后面有地方，浴衣在柜子里。”  
森田点点头站起来，脱掉外套丢在地上。坂本盯着他的裤子皱眉：“下面也溅上了。”  
森田低头一看，黑色的面料上果然有干涸的血迹，不仔细看发现不了。而且外套很长，遮住不少。他吐吐舌，幸好这倒霉天气没什么人出行，不然还真是麻烦。  
“都脱在这里，我叫人处理掉。”坂本的语气并不严厉，森田却有点心虚，乖乖的解皮带。  
他只穿了一条牛仔裤。坂本的眉又皱起来：“穿这么少不冷？”  
“东京还好嘛……”  
半长的衣襬垂下来，在大腿边晃。小鹿一样瘦精精的腿是训练和踢球的结果，摸起来其实一点也不柔软。  
坂本这么想着，坏笑着说：“小短腿。”  
“喂！”森田瞪他一眼，“不许说这个！”  
坂本笑着，玩味的打量森田。衬衣是修身的剪裁，贴着腰身，干了的血迹在全身开着斑斓的花，空气里若有若无的淡淡血腥，仿佛糜烂的花香。森田摆着赌气的神情，裸着腿裹在雪白与绯红中，天真又妖异。  
坂本的嘴角于是挑得更高，眼睛微微眯起来。  
森田在那目光里不自觉的缩了缩，扭身往外走：“我去洗澡。”  
“身上这件也脱掉嘛，最危险的一件诶。”  
“……等下丢出来！”

门后连着半封闭的露台，有一个不小的木质浴池，引入环绕旅馆的温泉水，是不错的室内汤。  
森田慢慢的坐进池子，发出舒适的叹息。  
坂本叫了客房服务，经理亲自过来。  
“坂本先生有何吩咐？”  
坂本将染血的全套衣服递过去：“烧干净，不要留痕迹，不要让其他人看到，懂吗？”  
“我明白了。”经理神色自若的接过来，“还有别的需要吗？”  
“弄一套能外出的衣服，男装S号，普通的就行。另外把晚餐送过来。”  
“好的，这就去办。”经理恭敬的鞠了个躬，正欲离开，坂本想起了什么。  
“啊，还有，”他凑近经理低声说了两句，“……知道了吗？”  
“没问题，这就去准备。”  
晚餐送来时，坂本去喊森田，却发现他趴在池边睡着了。坂本哭笑不得的拍他：“你是有多累啊。”  
森田迷迷糊糊的醒过来，见坂本蹲在眼前，开口便是：“我饿了。”  
“那就起来，晚饭送来了。”  
森田又蔫蔫的趴回去：“不想动。”  
“喂！”  
“帮我拿两个饭团就好。外面冷嘛。”森田半张脸埋在胳膊里，歪着头拿上目线望着坂本，浑然不觉自己在卖萌。  
坂本的视线顺着他湿漉漉的发梢滑到泡得红扑扑的脊背，蝴蝶骨漂亮的打开，随着呼吸轻微起伏。  
坂本认命的起身：“少爷你真难伺候。”  
听着身后得逞的笑声，坂本暗笑，就着美色吃饭也挺好。

菜色十分丰富，沿着浴池一字排开，琳琅满目。森田哦哦的叫着，兴奋的站起身。  
“还好地方够大。”坂本说着，在森田对面坐下，给自己斟酒。  
早就饿了的森田举起筷子就吃，一边喊着好吃一边往嘴里塞东西。  
“你慢点，别噎着。”  
“饿一天了，总算活过来了。”森田兴致勃勃的探出身子去夹远处的菜，大半个身子露出水面，湿透的浴巾软塌塌的搭在身上，陷落的尾脊和小巧的臀。  
坂本捏着酒杯垂下眼，先把小鬼喂饱再说，要命。  
森田的饭量不大，叫得再厉害，猛塞了几口也就慢下来。坂本还在吃，他就放了筷子，靠在池边惬意的摸肚子。  
坂本看得有趣，觉得自己养了只很萌，却偶尔犯傻的小狗，吃饱了就翻着肚皮晒月亮。  
左手举着杯子，拿着筷子的右手支着头，坂本对森田说：“喝不喝？雪水酿的，味道不错。”  
森田凑过来就这他的杯子喝了一口，眼睛一亮：“好喝！”  
说着拿起一瓶就往口里倒。  
“喂！”坂本笑得呛了起来，伸手去抢，“会醉的！”  
森田咽下一大口，满足的喊好喝。  
被酒水濡湿的唇在昏黄的灯火里闪着暧昧的光，坂本放下筷子，在池边坐下，勾过森田的脖子索吻。  
结束了一个长吻，坂本站起来，抖抖湿了的浴衣下摆，笑着说：“既然饭吃好了，就去泡温泉吧。”  
森田应着，去拿干毛巾：“等我换衣服。”  
“不用。”  
坂本推开露台侧面的一扇小门，外面几步之外竟然就是温泉一角，中间有鹅卵石铺成的小路相连。  
“好近！”  
“你泡的就是温泉水，不近怎么行。”坂本拿起毛巾，“直接过来吧。”

酒足饭饱的森田精神了很多，潜下水吐泡泡玩。坂本伸手去捞，碰到腰，森田吃痒，呛了一下，挣出水面，正好落到坂本怀里。  
坂本笑嘻嘻，森田也笑嘻嘻，冷不防兜起一捧水浇了坂本一头一脸，大笑着游开。  
坂本三两下逮住他，按在池边。泡久了的肌肤变得滑腻，坂本一寸寸的摸过去，后腰上一片蜿蜒走笔，是翅膀的刺青。  
坂本弯下身去吻，森田挺了下腰，呼吸加重，没吭声。  
坂本抬身吻森田的脖子。从后颈到耳边，微微扳过森田的身子吻颈侧，唇舌经过动脉时轻轻咬了一下，森田哼了一声想躲，被坂本搂在怀里不让动。  
坂本的另一手始终在森田的后腰上徘徊不去，含着森田的耳垂，他问：“怎么想着纹了这个？”  
被泉水和酒精蒸腾发热的身子开始焦躁，森田无意识的缩着脖子躲避坂本的气息，含混道：“黑道不是都兴这个么。”  
坂本哼笑：“别人都是耀武扬威的纹在手臂胸口，你纹在这种地方，给谁看？勾人么？”  
说着，搂着森田的手时轻时重的抚过前胸，腰上的手抽开浴巾，往下滑到股间。  
森田挣扎起来，被坂本重重捏了一下乳首：“别动。”  
森田吃痛的弓了弓身子，仍是扭着不让坂本继续：“不要在这里……”  
“嗯？为什么？”坂本并不急，手在臀侧和大腿根上流连，不时滑到小腹下面，满意的感到森田的体重更多的靠了过来。  
腿软的森田垂死挣扎：“……会弄脏的，温泉……”  
“嗯…你会在意这种事么？”坂本作怪的手没停，“还是说，因为露天害羞了？”  
森田的身体僵了一瞬：“才不是！”  
坂本低声笑起来，呼吸全喷在森田的肩颈：“我可是很想在水里做一次啊。”

手指一点点探入体内，森田站不稳，又怕疼，只好主动趴低上身，伏在池边方便手指更深的侵入。可身体还是不由自主的绷紧，坂本的手指在体内的动作清晰可感，他羞耻的咬住下唇。  
坂本享受着奇妙的触感，在手指又一次被绞住时，故意凑到森田耳边沉声说：“好紧……”  
森田的耳根都红了。池边地上虽然因为热气，并不冷，但大雪一刻未停，头发上的雪花已经积了薄薄一层，湿着的肩背暴露在夜风里，脊骨起了寒意，水里的下半身却被玩弄得火热，他缩起肩，有点委屈的说：“我冷。”  
坂本暂时抽出手指，将他拉进水里，翻了个身，靠池边坐下，自己半跪在水里揽住森田的腰接吻，一边去摸森田微微抬头的欲望。  
森田剧烈的抖了一下，立刻想合拢腿，但坂本跪在两腿间，无计可施。他仰头躲着坂本的舌头，在唇齿的缝隙间努力想说话：“真的……不……”  
“嘘……没事……”坂本安慰着他，手上并不停。  
被快感和焦虑同时折磨的森田泫然欲泣：“池子弄脏了……别人会知道……”  
坂本露出邪气的笑意：“那就射在里面。”  
说着，真的松开森田，拉着他一起站起来。  
森田拼命想挣开坂本的手，却被突然握住命根子，苦闷的弯下腰。  
坂本略带威胁的声音在身后响起：“要乖一点哦。”  
火热的硬物抵着自己，森田不敢再动，惹急了坂本的后果是很可怕的。他半绝望的感到手指再次探入，认命的闭上眼。

仿佛比池水还热的东西缓慢的挤进身体里，泡了太久热水，开始发晕的森田已经没有精力去想丢脸不丢脸的事。他扶着池壁，尽量压低腰。做过再多次，即使有扩张，刚开始的时候还是会疼。坂本的吻安慰的落下，扶在腰侧的手重新抚上他的私处。  
雾气氤氲，温暖的水流缠绕着身体。坂本的动作不快，每次都完全的抽出，然后有纤细的水流涌入。柔软而微妙的快感让森田羞耻得发抖。他把脸埋入交迭的双臂：“………………快……快点……”  
坂本的笑声飘忽而不真切，像一张网捉住他：“今天真主动呢。”  
“啰嗦！”  
坂本覆上他的背，扶着他的腰拉拢贴近。被用力顶弄着，森田忍不住叫出声。他伸手捂住嘴，却被坂本拉开：“叫我。”  
“……masa……啊……”  
快要攀上顶峰时，一直套弄着森田的手却出其不意的堵住了出口。  
“会把水弄脏的嘛。”  
身后传来狡猾的笑声，森田难以置信的扭过头，坂本放大的笑脸近在眼前，抱怨的话还没出口，就被深深吻住。

临近高潮，坂本捞过散在池边的浴巾，裹住森田的下体后，终于松开手。森田几乎是立刻就射了出来，过于强烈的刺激让他一瞬失去了意识。  
从白茫茫的失神状态转醒时，坂本正从背后抱着他，温柔的吻着脸颊。  
见他回过神，便笑嘻嘻的把池边湿哒哒的一团浴巾指给他看：“我可是很努力的不弄脏池子哟。”  
还有些茫然的森田愣了一下才明白过来，羞得眼底发热，气呼呼的别过脸。  
坂本却不依不饶的贴着他耳朵，柔情蜜意的说：“所以，等下GO要努力夹紧哦。”  
感到身后开始慢慢的退出，森田才反应过来，两人还保持着相连的状态。他脑里轰的一声，明白了“夹紧”的含义。  
皱紧眉，身后难以忽略的粘腻传达着浓厚的情色感，他恨恨的低头咬上坂本的胳膊，赌气不松口。  
坂本哈哈大笑，任他小狗般咬着自己，一手宠溺的摸上森田的发。

被抱出池子，森田无力的缩在池边的地上一点都不想动弹。头一阵阵的发晕，热度与酒精同时涌上来，还有情事后难耐的倦意，全身的骨头都像被抽走了。他后悔灌下小半瓶酒，酒是冰过的，刚才热水里一番折腾，酒性完全散了出来。现在全身燥热，眼前一片花，只有心脏剧烈的跳动声直接从体内传出，敲击着耳膜和太阳穴。  
难受的哼哼着，本能的向离池水较远的地面滚了滚，凉意安抚着滚烫的皮肤，森田满意的找了个舒服的姿势，躺着不动了。  
拿着干毛巾和衣服回来的坂本看到的就是赤身裸体在雪地边睡过去的森田。他赶紧一把将这冤家拖到池边，好气又好笑的拍了一巴掌：“想死啊！那也得先穿个衣服吧！”  
森田迷瞪瞪的眨眼看看他，又困顿的闭上：“我难受……”  
坂本嗨嗨的应着，一边帮他裹上干毛巾：“一会儿洗洗就好了。”  
“我要洗冷水。”  
“不行！会弄坏身子的。”  
“那我不洗了……”  
“不洗要拉肚子。”  
森田的声音已经像幼犬一样细软的哼哼：“不管啦…睡觉…”  
坂本无可奈何的把他抱回房间，换了浴池里的水，把他放了进去。半梦半醒的森田皱起眉，喃喃的念着好热，但也只是懒懒的歪在壁上，一会就没了声响。坂本失笑，自己也坐进池子里。两个人稍微有点挤，坂本揽过森田的腰，探手帮他清理。手指深入的时候，森田挣了两下，并没睁开眼，只是皱眉哼哼唧唧，在坂本怀里蹭来蹭去，不满的抗议着不要，但含糊的鼻音听起来更像撒娇。  
坂本腰上一阵痒，望着森田脸上的红晕，强压下就这么再做一次的念头，低下头亲吻，将引诱般的呢喃堵住。  
森田一直都迷糊着没醒，坂本给他洗完后已经累出一身汗。将森田抱到铺好的被子上，换上浴衣。浴衣非常艳丽，正是他刚才拜托经理特意准备的。正红的底上大朵雪白的牡丹和百合竞相绽放，四周散落着浅粉、深紫和淡黄小花。强烈的大块色彩散发出华丽而尖锐的美，映在黑色的里衬上，让人移不开视线。  
果然很合适。坂本满意的打量着裹在浓墨重彩中，沉沉睡去的森田。锋利高挑的眉即使在梦中都现出凛冽和傲意，微微张开的唇间却露出小小的虎牙，泄露着稚气。矛盾的气质奇妙的集于一身，所以才有魔性般的魅力，也才让坂本拿不起放不下，映在眼里，硌在心上。  
坂本掐了掐森田的脸。妖精。

等坂本洗完澡再回到房里，黑线的看到森田已经把盖好的被子完全蹬开，翻身趴在铺上，抱着枕头呼呼大睡。浴衣也被弄乱，半个肩膀露在红衣外，腿不安分的踢开，衣襬盖在大腿上方，落下暧昧的阴影。  
面对好像三流A片场景的坂本忍不住撇开头偷笑。待走近了，发现森田额上薄薄一层汗，怕是发烧了，摸上去，温度倒也正常。大概是真的热了，房间里温度不低，酒劲大概也没完全过去。捻捻手上湿滑一片，坂本摇着头找毛巾给他擦汗。  
把森田翻过身时坂本愣了一下。原本只是松松搭上的衣带被扯开，浴衣胡乱的挂在身上，大半个身子都露出来。绮丽的衣襟从肩头斜斜的延伸下来，经过玲珑的锁骨、蜜色的胸口和平坦的小腹，落入两腿之间。  
森田的颈窝也沁着汗，有一滴甚至缓慢的滑了下来。睡梦中的森田发出微弱的鼻音，抬手抹了一下脖子，突出的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动，汗津津的皮肤泛着淡淡水光。  
坂本忍不住俯身吻他锁骨上的痣，沿着骨骼的形状轻轻啃噬。森田动了动，并没有醒。下意识的想推开坂本，却没什么力气，只是拿手抵在坂本胸前，膝盖试图缩起来翻身，半路碍于坂本的身体，停了下来，依旧睡得很沉。却不知自己刚好蹭着坂本的下身，擦枪走火。  
洗澡时压下的欲望又在体内慢慢上升，坂本细细的吻他的脖颈和肩头，含住乳首时森田唔嗯一声，醒了一些，但仍未睁开眼，只是抵着坂本的手加了点力气。  
“热……”他将头偏向另一边，含糊的呻吟一句。  
坂本停下来看看他，若有所思的笑了，起身出去。  
回来时，手上多了一个盛酒瓶的盏。他重新倾身轻吻森田，手伸进浴衣下，缓慢而细致的拂过熟知的敏感区。  
森田果然有了反应，略微不安的皱起眉，发出不明的呓语。  
不知在做怎样的梦呢。坂本偷笑，手在森田的大腿内侧来回挑逗，然后滑向私处，再次探入。  
森田的呼吸已经急促了起来，汗水又渗了出来。使用过的地方变得容易打开，比以往温度更高。温泉和酒果然都是好物。坂本感叹着，探向柔软的深处。  
森田发出细微的呜咽，似乎快醒了。坂本用吻安抚着他，一边伸手从盏中摸了一块碎冰。  
森田陷在疲软而燥热的睡眠里，似乎感到了什么，却无法自如的控制身体。突然一股强烈的刺激让他弹了起来，强行中断休息的神经一时难以适应，头有些晕，身体哪里不对劲，却反应不过来。眯起酸痛的眼，看清眼前的笑得诡异的坂本时，森田终于意识到刺激感来自无法忽略的寒意，而且，是在自己体内……  
自己的一条腿握在坂本手中，还维持着抬起的姿势。  
终于明白发生了什么的森田都结巴了：“搞……你……搞什么……”  
“因为GO一直在喊热啊。”坂本笑得很坦然，“我在帮GO降温。”  
“开什么玩笑！”森田叫着，抬脚就踹，被坂本牢牢抓住。双脚都落入掌握的森田，被毫无悬念的曲折起身体。  
“不要！”森田头皮发麻。他当然不想再来一次，入口处还残留着不适感，何况正面体位对腰肢僵硬的自己来说绝对是噩梦。  
“不要！我不要做！”他奋力想摆脱桎梏，但完全处于下风的姿势收效甚微。坂本将他的折在胸前的两腿分得更开，肆意的用手指侵犯着那个羞耻的地方，甚至低头轻咬他的大腿内侧和下方。  
被迫抬高的身体开始发抖，“不要了……”森田发出哀哀的声音，却只换来更多抚摸和亲吻。坂本在他耳边说：“是你先引诱我的，你得负责。”  
我明明在睡觉！森田很是委屈，但已无法抗议。坂本不遗余力的逗弄着，身子焦躁起来。感到坂本在自己身下塞了个枕头，知道逃不掉的森田还是因为这样的姿势而挣扎。  
“真不乖呢。”已经忍耐了很久的坂本眯起眼，脸色变得有些不耐。  
“来冷静一下好了。”轻松的说着，坂本拿起一块稍大的冰块，猛的推入森田体内。  
森田叫出的声音都变了。坂本在他反抗前就迅速的抓住他的腿拉高，随即欺身进入。  
“过分……”森田泛着泪花，疼得五官都皱起来。冰块引起内里的剧烈收缩，使得坂本强硬的进入更加难以承受。  
“放松。”坂本拍拍他，吻他的眼角，“会受伤的。”  
“疼……”森田哑着嗓子一开口，委屈劲全上来了，眼底一红。  
“我也疼。”坂本凑近他，沉声说，“你太紧了，宝贝。”  
森田猛地别开脸，浮起不自然的红晕。  
坂本露出笑意，伸手在两人的交合处轻轻打圈：“乖，放松……”  
森田深吸一口气，咬牙挺起腰，努力打开自己。  
坂本缓缓的推进，没化完的冰块被推到更深的地方，森田一阵战栗。坂本的手安慰着他，温柔的吻去眼角的潮湿，试探着他体内的敏感处。  
随着动作加快，冰块融化的体内开始麻木，疼痛减轻后，快感便渐渐浮现。被反复碰触到敏感点的森田呻吟变得甜腻，他不敢看近在咫尺的坂本，也不敢想象自己现在的样子。抬起手想挡住眼睛， 却被坂本提前拦住。坂本的双手撑在他脸旁，压低了身子吻他。深厚绵长的吻，不愿放开他般纠缠，一遍遍叫他的名字，让他睁开眼睛。  
“我想看。”边吻着侧脸和耳廓，边这么低声说。  
想看。想看他一丝一毫的表情变化，真实的感觉他的体温，探到最深处触摸灵魂。  
搜寻一切细节，确认这个人属于自己。  
黑玉般的眼眸浸在泪水里，散落而下的痣在模糊的夜光里散发出妖媚的味道，意乱情迷望向自己的脸让坂本一阵心悸。  
他猛地拦腰将森田拉起，森田高声叫起来的时候，听到他腰骨啪的一声，但仍是毫不犹豫的贴近了抱紧，埋首从胸前吻到腰侧。  
跪坐在坂本身上的森田连呻吟都变得支离破碎，泪水不受控制的滚下来，也无心再管。重力让坂本完全没入自己体内，从未有过的感受令他全身颤抖。他努力抓住坂本的双肩保持平衡，身子不自觉的后仰，弯出漂亮的弧线，试图躲避那种要把自己穿透般的深入。  
坂本的动作并未减轻，过于剧烈的刺激让森田几乎要昏过去。恍惚中，听到耳边低沉的声音。  
“愛してる……”

瘫软在榻上的森田还没能从余韵中回神。坂本轻轻的抱着他，将汗湿的头发梳到耳后，偶尔亲亲他。  
“还好吗？”温柔的问。  
“不好！”没好气的答。  
坂本笑出声，帮森田揉捏后腰，酸软的感觉沿着脊椎直冲神经中枢，森田仰起头发出呻吟。  
坂本吻吻他小巧而不安的喉结：“别再引诱我啦，老人家力不从心呀。”  
“你走开！”  
事实上，没法公开关系的两人能够单独相处的机会有限，做过的次数算不上多。像这样连续而激烈的情事是第一次，森田觉得连指尖都累得抬不起来。  
“你特意定旅馆，其实就是为了做这种事吧= =”陷在柔软的枕头里，森田闷闷的抱怨。“色老头！”  
“人家可是真心想和你度个假啊，难道GO不想和我独处吗，真伤心啊。”  
“呸= =”  
“好啦别撒娇了。”  
“谁在撒娇啊！还有这身衣服是怎么回事！当我是出来卖的啊！”森田愤愤的抖着浴衣，结束后他才发现自己穿着这样妖冶的衣服，稍微想想自己半挂着这样色气的衣服坐在坂本身上，他就脸红到想去跳小樽运河。  
“情趣嘛。果然很适合呢。穿成这样的GO，会诱人犯罪呢。”坂本满脸都是得逞的笑。  
“可恶……”森田恨得磨牙，气呼呼的想翻身不理他，刚一动，就扶着腰惨叫一声。  
“好啦好啦。”坂本将他搂过来，小心的揉着，“其实是，GO的生日啦，快到了不是吗。”  
“嗯？”森田抬头看他。  
“想和你两个人单独过一次啊，但是生日当天没可能不是吗。”坂本捏捏他的鼻子：“既然要来小樽，想说不如顺便度个假啊。冬天的北海道，是个约会的好地方不是吗。”  
森田的耳尖慢慢红起来，别开眼：“那……礼物呢？生日礼物。”  
“浴衣呀。”坂本邪笑。  
“我才不要！”  
“别这样嘛，真的很好看哦，特别是衣带没系上的时候……”  
“死开啊！”  
“GO你真可爱w”

闹了一会，坂本把还在别扭的森田拉进怀里：“好啦，睡吧，明天去看雪。”说着，亲亲他的耳朵。  
森田在他怀里安静了。坂本熄了灯，抱着森田闭上眼。  
黑暗中，突然冒出小小的一声谢谢。  
坂本露出微笑，抱紧怀里的人。  
窗外，连绵的大雪悄无声息的飞舞在半空，静谧的小城散落着零星灯光，亮着河火的运河脉脉不语。在这个仿佛被世界遗忘的北国尽头，寂寞的恋人们在梦一样的甜蜜里睡去了。

End


End file.
